


first try

by caminahz



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminahz/pseuds/caminahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP/3 at a theme park or carnival, and walking towards one of the many games to win a large stuffed animal. Person A is sure that they can win the game, but after many attempts (and a lot of cash down the drain) A gives up. Person B, however, tries and succeeds on their first go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first try

"Mila, come on," Dinah whines from her place next to Camila, "We've been here for 25 minutes."

Camila glances at Dinah before turning back towards the carnie and handing him a five-dollar bill. "Okay, this is my last time," she promises, taking the pole with the hook on it, leaning forward as she tries to hook it in the knocked-down bottle.

Dinah rolls her eyes, "You said that 6 games ago, loser," the Polynesian looks at her phone, taking notice of the time. "It's 6:30, we have to leave in two-and-a-half hours," she reminds the smaller Latina who at that very moment cries out as the bottle twists off the hook and falls to the ground.

"I know, I know," Camila assures distractedly, handing another bill to the carnie, "I'm going to win this, Chinita. I almost had it last time but that.. sound scared me."

"You mean the sound of me tapping in Lauren's number and telling her to meet me here so I can ditch you?" Dinah holds up her phone, pretending to tap some buttons on the screen.

"Yeah, that one," Camila answers, only half listening, as she successfully lifts the first bottle, "Yes!" She exclaims quickly before moving on to bottle number 2.

Dinah shakes her head, amused, "I think I'm gonna ask her to ride the Ferris wheel with me and then cuddle with me back at the hotel, is that cool?"

"Yeah, of course," Camila slowly lifts the second bottle, making sure it's stable, "That sounds nice."

Dinah grins, "Really? Do you think I should kiss her too or is it too soon?" She slings an arm over Camila's shoulder, reaching her hand down and tugging Camila right arm to the side.

Camila gasps, accidentally dropping the third, and final, bottle. She turns to Dinah and pushes her arm off her shoulder, "Are you kidding me? I was about to win, Dinah!"

"No, you weren't," Dinah taps the Latina on her nose, "What stuffed animal are you trying to get?"

Camila pouts and crosses her arms, resembling a small child, "I wanted the purple minion," she points up to the large toy, "I quit. I'm out of cash, anyway."

Dinah leans down and presses her lips to the corner of Camila's pout, pulls away and hands five dollars to the man running the game. She takes the stick and winks at Camila, "Watch this."

Camila moves over and watches the younger girl skillfully lift the first two bottles up with ease, "Psh, I got those up easily, too," she teases.

Dinah smiles and links the hook inside of the third bottle, slowly lifting it up and removes the hook once she's sure it's stable, "Purple minion, please!"

Camila's jaw drops. She looks up at Dinah and takes the stuffed toy, hugging it to her body as soon as she has it in her hands, a content smile spreading across her lips, "How?"

Dinah holds out a hand to Camila, guiding her towards the Ferris wheel once their hands are connected, "The third bottle's bottom is shaped differently," she says simply, shrugging, "There's a certain way you have to lift it and you were doing it like the other two."

Camila adjusts the toy in her arm, "I feel like I should be upset that you won that on your first try when I'd been trying for half an hour."

"At least we got to live out one of those cliche movie moments," Dinah points out, "Where person number one takes person number two on a date to a carnival and wins her a stuffed animal."

"This is a date?" Camila giggles, "If I recall correctly, you didn't ask me on a date. You said, and I quote, 'get up, loser, we're going to the carnival'."

Dinah rolls her eyes, "This is one of the best dates I've ever been on, Walz," she answers honestly, rubbing a thumb over Camila's knuckles repeatedly. "You know what's gonna make it the best, though?"

"What?" Camila asks quietly, biting her lip as she and Dinah climb into the seat of the Ferris wheel.

Dinah leans in close to Camila's ear, "When we get to the top and I kiss you like I never want to kiss anyone else ever again."


End file.
